


I Wanna Dance With Somebody

by HuntingPeople



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Elijah and Gavin are childhood friends, Fluff, M/M, Not brothers, Slow Dancing, ambiguous setting, but it's somewhat implied that it's canon setting, literally just elijah and gavin dancing and being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingPeople/pseuds/HuntingPeople
Summary: Gavin would give anything for the moment not to end, and he moves before he can talk himself out of it, pulling back from Elijah and out of his arms, then leaning forward again to catch his lips. It's quick and faint, barely just a brush, and angled in such a way that, hopefully, most of the room can't even tell what it was supposed to be.





	I Wanna Dance With Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Robyn Adele Anderson's cover of [I Wanna Dance With Somebody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdFL3PBTT4w)

They've been making faces at each other all night, trying to get the other to break first. It's the only way either of them are going to be able to get through that incredibly boring charity event, for what, Gavin can't even remember.

Tina's gotten distracted by another guest again, so Gavin takes the opportunity to peak over his shoulder where his best friend is standing across the room, talking to people in ridiculously expensive looking clothes. He waits patiently until Elijah finally glances at him, then goes cross-eyed and touches his tongue to his nose. It's not the best face, but it gets him the reaction he wants.

Elijah chokes on his champagne and immediately the people he's with are patting him on the back and trying to check if he's okay. Gavin has to bite the inside of his cheeks to fight the triumphant grin, but he doesn't hide it well enough because Tina's giving him a curious look.

"What're you laughing?" Tina asked, playfully punching his arm, "You poison the Lieutenant's drink or something."

It took Gavin a second to process the words, too caught up in his tiny victory to figure out what she was asking. He shoved her back lightly when it hit him, "What? No! Trust me, if I was poisoning Anderson I'd be recruiting you to help me bury his huge ass."

She snorted, "Safe for one more night then?"

"Maybe." He winked at her and she shook her head, then he glanced back towards Elijah.

The billionaire was already glaring at Gavin when he turned, clearly plotting his revenge.

Gavin turned back quickly, not giving the man a chance to make a face, which was cheating according to the rules they'd thought up before the event, but he figured he could get away with it.

The song changed then, something upbeat and lively. 

He recognized the song immediately.

"I wanna dance with somebody." Gavin declared to his coworker.

Tina frowned at him, "You don't dance." Then she paused and asked, "Or are you just naming the song?"

"I wanna dance with somebody." Gavin repeated, looking around the room to feign looking for a partner.

"Dude." Tina grabbed his arm and actually looked offended, "Are you serious? You literally never want to dance whenever I ask you."

"Do you think Elijah Kamski would say yes if I asked?"

The song's ancient, but it's one of Elijah's favourites, and they've danced to it countless times before, but usually in private, never at a crowded public event. Still, Gavin's had fun with the game, but he wants that night to be a little more memorable.

Tina's eyes widened, "No fucking way, he'd glare at you until you felt so bad for bothering him that you'd curl up and die right there."

Gavin couldn't help but to laugh at that, "He can't be that bad, I'm gonna go ask him." He pulled out of his friend's grip and walked away before Tina could get a hold of him again.

"I'm calling Fowler to tell him you won't be coming in tomorrow because you're dead!" Tina called after him, but Gavin was hardly listening.

He reached Elijah just as the people he was talking to said their goodbyes. With no one around to scrutinize their conversation, he could drop the act and treat Elijah like the best friend he was.

"So you gonna come dance to your favourite song with me, or are you gonna stand there and be salty 'cause you lost?" Gavin asked with a wide grin.

Elijah wrinkled his nose at his lifelong friend, "You cheated."

"I didn't. Dance with me." Gavin insisted, taking Elijah's hands into his own and gently tugging him towards the dancefloor, "Quick, before it ends."

Reluctantly, Elijah followed him, head turning in every direction to see who was watching them.

"It's just us." Gavin said, "No one else, ignore them."

"Hard not to." Elijah muttered, still despite his obvious dislike for the situation, he puts his hands on Gavin's waist and pulls him close, begins to lead him in a dance.

_I've been in love and lost my senses_   
_Spinning through the town_   
_Sooner or later, the fever ends_   
_And I wind up feeling down_   
_I need a man who'll take a chance_   
_On a love that burns hot enough to last_   
_So when the night falls_   
_My lonely heart calls_

"Sooo, are you having fun?" Gavin asked softly, hating how he had to tilt his head back to look at Elijah. For years he'd been the taller one, until Elijah had shot up past him, and he'd never quite gotten over how smug it made the older man.

"I am." Elijah answered quietly, pulling Gavin a little closer, "This is nice, thank you."

"Well, you looked bored to death, even with our friendly competition, so I figured I had to rescue you somehow."

"Always the best kind of friend a guy could hope for." 

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_   
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_   
_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_   
_With somebody who loves me_

Gavin did his best to ignore how those words made him feel, squashed down the stupid little crush that was really starting to get in his way. Elijah was his best friend, had been for his entire life, they were practically brothers, Gavin couldn't love him like _that._ Not when Elijah would only ever seen him as a friend, a sibling, and never anything more.

"Glad I could help, buddy." Gavin mumbled, letting Elijah guide them around in a circle as he dropped his forehead to the man's shoulder.

It really was easy to forget about everyone else in the room when they were like that, and believe it was just the two of them.

"Are you coming over tonight?"

A grumble was the only response Elijah received to his question.

"I'm taking that as a yes."

"You can take that however you want."

_Don'tcha wanna dance with me baby_   
_Dontcha wanna dance with me boy_   
_Hey Don'tcha wanna dance with me baby_   
_With somebody who loves me_

By the time the song ends, they aren't so much dancing as rocking gently from side to side, and Elijah's cheek is resting on Gavin's hair. Gavin could feel the vibration as he hummed the last few notes.

_Don'tcha wanna dance say you wanna dance_   
_Don'tcha wanna dance_   
_Don'tcha wanna dance say you wanna dance_   
_With somebody who loves me_

Gavin would give anything for the moment not to end, and he moves before he can talk himself out of it, pulling back from Elijah and out of his arms, then leaning forward again to catch his lips. It's quick and faint, barely just a brush, and angled in such a way that, hopefully, most of the room can't even tell what it was supposed to be. 

Then he coughs and steps back once again, "I'll meet you at the villa-" He tried to say, but was cut off by Elijah cupping his face and pulling him into a proper, albeit clumsy, kiss. Too much teeth and not enough tongue, but just the right amount of passion that there's no mistaking the intentions behind it.

"How long have you been wanting to do that?" Elijah asked in a harsh whisper, hot breath ghosting across Gavin's cheek.

"Dunno." Gavin answers honestly, because he really isn't sure when it began, "Years, maybe?" He doesn't fail to notice how his own hands are fisting Elijah's suit tightly, like the man would disappear if he dared loosen his grip. He's probbaly wrinkling it beyong saving, bu Elijah doesn't seem to care.

"I'm taking you home and we're gonna talk about this."

Gavin nods absentmindedly, mind reeling with what he just did and how it's definitely going to be all over the news tomorrow morning, and how the Hell is it going to effect his job?

"Gavin, could you pay attention, please?"

"Can we just get out of here?"

He stumbled as Elijah took off at a fast pace, guiding them through the crowd of curious onlookers and out of the building, into the crisp night air.

"Are you mad at me?" Gavin asked, barely above a whisper, afraid of the answer.

Elijah looked at him like he was crazy, "Why would I be mad at you for finally making a move? God, Gavin, I-... I've wanted that for so long."

"Me too."

"C'mon." Elijah encouraged, manoeuvering Gavin into his automated car, "Let's go home and figure out what the story for the media is."

"That it was inevitable for a weak man such as myself to fall in love with someone as perfect as you?" Gavin suggested.

Elijah smothered a laugh and connected their lips in a brief kiss, "That could work, but let's do some more brainstorming, hmm?"

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr that I don't use is @huntinggavin


End file.
